Skinned Knees
by Tozz
Summary: Luna goes to the clinic after scraping both her knees. Silly little JinxLuna oneshot.


Ummm, so, I've had this idea stewing in my brain for a few days and just managed to write it down now. Honestly, I don't know where it came from xD; I mean, Jin/Luna? some of you may know I'm a fan of odd pairings.

but I mean, they DO work in buildings that are right next to each other, right?! they're practically neighbors. it could happen. definitely.

anyways, here's my slightly crackish, totally pointless oneshot. voila!

o o o

Blood ran down both her shins, and yet still Luna managed to look haughty.

Jin was almost offended by the arrogant glint in her eyes. "Please stay still," he instructed stiffly. She was sitting on one of the clinic's cots and kept swinging her legs back and forth while he struggled in vain to clean her wounded kneecaps.

She let out a little _hmph_ and crossed her arms as if she'd been insulted, but in the end she obediently stilled the motion of her legs.

Jin held back an eye roll. Something about this girl made him want to lose his carefully constructed composure. He blamed those insolent eyes.

"Could you tell me how you hurt yourself?" he asked, dabbing at one of the cuts with a cotton ball soaked with disinfectant.

"Yeowch!" Luna shrieked, her leg flying up and nearly kicking him in the face. "That hurt!"

He adjusted his glasses, which had slipped down his nose when he was force to dodge the flailing limb rather abruptly, and withheld a sigh before he addressed her scream. "I apologize. I forgot to warn you about the sting."

She hmphed again, keeping her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "To answer your question, _I_ did not hurt _myself_. It was entirely _not_ my fault. There I was, out on one of my afternoon strolls, when suddenly, _thwack!_" She clapped her hands together to demonstrate and the unexpected noise made him flinch. "I was down on all fours, bleeding from both my knees. _Something_ tripped me, though I don't know what. It's quite a shame, because I've torn my stockings, but at least I didn't soil my dress." She smoothed one hand over the fabric, the gesture full of love and pride. "That would have been tragic, wouldn't it? It's one-of-a-kind, you know—hand sewn by yours truly."

He had to admit that the dress was quite well-crafted, though not to his taste. Luna was known for her flair for fashion, but often times her style could be a bit outlandish in his opinion. "Perhaps it was your shoes," he suggested after she was through with her tirade, glancing down at the boots that adorned her small feet. Her footwear may be considered fashionable, but he felt they were completely impractical for a stroll. The heels were thick and chunky and tall; they made his legs feel wobbly just looking at them. How could she possibly ever get comfortable tottering around in shoes like those?

"I told you already, it wasn't _my_ fault!" she said snippily, scowling at his suggestion. "As if I would be that clumsy!"

"Yes, yes, of course," he murmured, once again 'forgetting' to warn her when he began dabbing at the other knee.

"Yeowch!" she screeched again, her leg jerking once more, though he was prepared this time and had already positioned himself out of her range. "Quit doing that!"

"I need to clean the wound," he told her patiently, pulling out a fresh bandage.

"Hmph," she grunted a third time, but then fell silent. Jin glanced up at her face, and briefly thought about how if she could just keep her mouth shut a little more often, she would actually be quite cute. Her hair was tied up in two perfectly symmetrical ponytails on either side of her head, the pink curls coming down to frame her face. And if her glare wasn't so severe, her shock-blue eyes might actually be seen as beautiful.

Of course, these thoughts were over in a moment. Luna was merely a child to him, her face still stubbornly holding on to its baby fat and her attitude far too spoiled to be of his liking or even tolerance. But give her a few years, and then—oh, who was he kidding? Truly, he'd never be interested in her that way.

Once he finished applying the bandages, he held out a hand to help her down from the cot. "All right, I'm done. Does it hurt?"

She grasped his hand and he marveled at its smallness, not letting go immediately as he felt the tininess of her fingers pressed against the adult largeness of his. But then she gave him a funny look, which prompted him to drop her fingers.

"No, it doesn't," she said tentatively, shifting her weight from one foot to the other to test them out. "Well, a little, but I'm fine."

It was then, for that moment, he saw a flash of her pure vulnerability behind her persistant veil of precociousness. It was enough to give him goose bumps for no reason at all. For some reason, she paused and looked like she might feel it too.

Then, with a crooked smile that rendered him speechless, she said, "Thanks, doctor," and pranced from the room.

o o o

For the next few weeks Candace noticed that her younger sister seemed to be requiring medical attention quite a bit—skinned knees, sprained ankles, sudden fevers—all of which required her to go to the clinic next door for treatment. These trips remained unexplained until she followed Luna discreetly one day, and, peeking behind one of the blue curtains, saw the pink-haired girl seize Jin by the lapels of his white coat and proceed to do all kinds of things that made her older sister blush and quickly scurry away.

o o o


End file.
